Estrategias de Ataque
Estrategias de Ataque Aunque hay muchas estrategias involucradas en atacar con éxito (o 'hacking') una red, todos los hacks que tienen lugar en el juego, usan una combinación de dos métodos principales: Fuerza Bruta (Brute Force) y Stealth. Fuerza Bruta (Brute Force) A Brute Force hack is where the player attacks a network with damage dealing offensive programs in an attempt to overwhelm and capture nodes on the network. In the early game, players have access to only a few types of Offensive and Defensive programs, and a single available strategy: capturing nodes using Beam Cannons and Shurikens. At higher levels, players will acquire programs with different attacks such as Worms and Krakens, allowing the development of more advanced strategies. Realizando un Ataque de Fuerza Bruta Los ataques de Fuerza Bruta se realizan seleccionando el nodo en el que deseamos instalar el programa y seleccionando un programa de nuestra lista de programas (compiled) que están almacenados en nuestra library. Los programas con un ícono de candado no pueden ser instalados en ese nodo bajo las condiciones actuales en las que se encuentra. Cada programa tiene un tiempo diferente de instalación. Cuando es instalado correctamente, el programa comenzará a atacar a los nodos cercanos. Las redes son generalmente construidas con uno o más grupos de secciones defensivas - Lugares con una alta concentracion de Security Nodes (Nodos de seguridad). When attackers compromise the entry node of such a layout, Los nodos de seguridad pueden defenderlos y recuperarlos rápidamente. Para mantenter los nodos bajo nuestro control como atacantes es posible fortalecerlos usando programas defensivos Defensive, tales como ICE Wall (Muro de hielo) Y Protector. Prioridades de ataque Different programs have different methods of attack, with some programs also having additional special abilities. When an offensive program has a choice of which node to attack, most programs select a target using the following criteria. Lista de prioridades: # Nodos de Seguridad activos - (Sentry, Turret, Black ICE). Otros nodos de seguridad (Guardian, Scanner y Code Gate) se consideran nodos regulares en este sentido. # El Núcleo (Core). # Nodos oscuros - Nodos que tengan instalado el antivirus. # Nodos parcialmente oscuros - Nodos donde el antivirus está siendo instalado. # Nodos blancos - Nodos nodos donde el antivirus no ha sido instalado. # Nodos bajo el efecto del Wraith. If connected nodes fall under the same category, the order in which nodes are connected takes precedence, with nodes that are connected first having priority over nodes which are connected last. The Wiki lists Programs as having an "Attack Style" and a "Targetting Style": * Attacks from a Projectile type program take a small amount of time to reach the target. * Attacks from a Beam type program reach the target instantly. * Focussed programs do not change target once they start attacking a node. * Dynamic programs will change target when a higher priority node is targettable. * AoE programs activate when any connected node is targettable. Sigilo Un hack de Stealth es donde el jugador se infiltra en la red e instala programas de Stealth, ya sea para entrar y salir de una red sin ser detectado, o para debilitar una red en preparación para un ataque de Fuerza Bruta. Cuando se conecta inicialmente a otra red, las defensas de la red no son conscientes de su presencia. Al utilizar los programas Stealth, puedes hackear una parte de la red en el modo de acceso. En este modo, puede neutralizar los nodos de seguridad, saquear recursos e incluso piratear el Core. Para iniciar un ataque furtivo, un atacante primero instala el programa Access en un nodo NetConnection para obtener acceso a los nodos vecinos. A partir de entonces, un atacante puede instalar más programas de Access para penetrar más en la red e instalar los programas Data Leech, Wraith y / o Portal para descargar recursos, deshabilitar permanentemente los nodos u obtener el control total de un nodo y la capacidad de ubicar los programas Brute Force en el interior la red. Realizando un ataque en sigilo * A Stealth hack will commence if your first attack is the Access program, placing the network into Access Mode. The timer will show "--.--" and a "Visibility" bar will appear showing the amount of time left before you're discovered on the network. This bar represents 3600 Visibility. * Stealth attacks have a Visibility cost, stated in cost per second. Various factors can increase this visibility cost. ** Note that Wraith has an install time of 2 seconds and Portal has an install time of 6 seconds. Data Leech also has an additional cost based on the time it takes to download resources or Core data. ** Programs installed on to a Code Gate will have an increased cost in relation to its Filter strength. ** A Scanner will increase the cost of installed programs within 3 nodes by its Sensitivity statistic. ** Networks also have a natural stealth detection of 20/s. This statistic is shown on the Core for display purposes only - disabling the Core during the Stealth period does not make you harder to detect. * Visibility costs are applied while a node is installing/active on the network. Every Stealth Program except Data Leech removes itself from the network once it is installed. **Ejemplo 1: A Level 3 Access costs 150 visibility/sec. It would take 170 visibility to install the program, 200 visibility to install on a node within 3 nodes of a Level 1 Scanner and 680 visibility to install on a level 1 Code Gate. **Ejemplo 2: A Level 5 Data Leech costs 20 visibility/sec. It would take 40 visibility to install the program onto a Core, and would cost an additional 40 visibility per second of the Core download. If the Core was in range of a Level 7 Scanner, it would cost 60 visibility to install, and an additional 60 visibility per second to download the Core. * If you use any attack that isn't a Stealth attack, or place a program on a node without the Access program installed, the Stealth phase ends and the network attacks you as normal. * When the Stealth phase ends, all Stealth programs except Portal are removed, including Data Leech programs. Since Wraith removes itself once it has installed, nodes disabled by Wraith will stay disabled for the duration of the hack. On this video you can see basic usage of the Access and Wraith programs. Using this information, an attack on a network can be planned. Steal all the Resources and run. Download the Core directly for easy Reputation. Soften up the Security Nodes before launching a full scale assault or simply charge through the front door - the choice is yours.